Rick's Romance
by Rick R. Road
Summary: This is masecond time trying towrite a Fanfic. Anywho A new charicteris broughtback to life and falls in love with someone of his own typeof oganic qualities.onlycahpter 1, but more shall comein the future. RickRoad signing off!!!!


Rick's Romance  
  
By Rick Road  
  
Chapter One: The Begging  
  
It was another winters day, you know the one were everyone stayed inside and did nothing. Sonic was pacing around frankly, needing to release his tremendous speed. Every once in a while glancing over at Sally who was taking care of Tails, who had taken ill only after going to Sally's hut to find Sonic then headed back, only three days ago. Antoine was occupied in his spick and spanned hut shinning his boots for the two millionth time this gloomy winters day. Bunnie was oiling her robotic joints so they wouldn't get rusty, but she was bored all the same as Sonic. Rotor was the only one doing something constructive, he was working on some lifeless animal, a raccoon actually by the name of Rick. Rick was an average hight for a sixteen year old, with not so ordinary Purple eyes and green sneakers. Besides that as an odd appearance he was an android. Rick was turned from a dead Freedom Fighter one day to his robotic ways the next. From being absent-minded Rick was a good friend, a strong helper, and a good person to have a talk with as long as you had his attention through most of it. But all around a nice guy a short from blacking out and falling into a comma from not taking his Adrenaline that would normally help him live.  
  
---Time Line-End of February 3239 ---  
  
"Rick come on wake up! We gotta keep you on your meds." Rotor said exhaustedly as he wiped sweat off his brow. "What about a new adrenaline serum??" Boomer said as he took some adrenaline and made a new dose for Rick and injected it, But with no response from Rick. "I wonder if Nicole can help me upgrade his processor so that he wasn't so absent-minded all the time and would wake up for once!? Better go see Sally." Rotor thought to himself as he put a beanie on as he walked out and over to the kings hut, where King Sonic and Queen Sally lived.  
  
"Sal...hows Tails doin?" Sonic said as he stopped pacing for a second to look at Sally then at his two tail friend. "Like I said thirty seconds ago, he is going to be just fine, Sonic hedgehog." Sally said irritatedly at Sonic annoyed at him asking the same question every thirty or forty seconds. When all of a sudden there was a light knocking on the door. When Sonic answered it, Rotor was standing there ankle deep in snow. "Well Boomer come we don't want you to catch a cold like Tails." said Maurice pulling boomer into the hut and slamming the door so all the heat wouldn't rush out the door.  
  
"Thanks Sonic! Looks like another small blizzard is starting again." Rotor said as he brushed the snow off his shoulders. "Hows Tails...Sally?" Rotor asked as he walked up to the queen with exhaustion from working to much on Rick. "He's fine, but Rotor you need a break. You've been working to hard to bring Rick back to his senses again." Sally said turning her attention to Rotor then back to Tails. "Yeah I know! Sally I need Nicole, so that I can do an upgrade on Rick's programming?" Rotor said sleepily. "Sure take all the time you need, but I want you to get some sleep after words okay Rotor!" Sally said passing Nicole to Rotor while keeping her attention on Tails. "Thanks Sally! Thanks a lot, I mean it." Rotor said holding Nicole the small pocket computer. "Hey Rotor why not give Rick an auto stimulizer filled with adrenaline?" Sally said giving Tails another wet cloth to cool him down. "I tried but I can't find room to hold the 20 cp's of adrenaline for Ricks systems." Rotor said as he made is way for the door. "Sounds logical Rotor." Sally looking at Sonic who was worried about hi little bud and bored more than anything else on earth. "Yeah! But I better go before I drift off to sleep." Rotor said as he gave one last look to the King and Queen for the day and headed out of the door and towards his hut. "He Sal' my turn to watch Tails you need your sleep and I need something to do." Sonic said rubbing Sally's back as she turned her duties to Sonic. "Yes and I hope you will be joining me soon cause I don't like being a lone for to long" said the sleepy queen as she walked towards there own bed in the next room.  
  
Back in his lab he brushed off the snow from the blizzard that was now roaring outside. He strolled over to Rick and proceed to hock Nicole into Rick's internal systems. "Nicole!" Rotor said to get her attention. "Yes! Oh great inventor of mine?" Nicole said as some beeps followed after words. "Nicole do you have the schematics for the Pentaklum 12000Z?" Rotor asked as he scratch the side of his head. "Yes! I have all the schematics of all the recent Pentaklum protocessors." Nicole beeped back. "Good. Then while I sleep the rest of the night off I want you to upgrade his CPU to the Pentaklum 12000Z." Rotor said setting down Nicole and slipping on a night cap. "Sure! It will take Five hours for total required upgrade on Rick unit." The small computer beeped as a quiet series of smaller beeps proceed for her casing. "Thanks Nicole. I'll be in bed if you need me okay, just wake me if you need anything." Rotor said as he climbed into a messy bed near the work table, soon he drifted off to sleep for the first time in about three days.  
  
Hours Later...  
  
"Hey Sal' want to watch the sun rise with me? It should be beautiful with the snow that fell last night." said Sonic as he lightly shock Sally waking her. "Huh...wha...sure let me get some coffee first then we'll go." Sally yawned as she got up and made her way to the kitchen. "Rotor...Rotor...ROTOR!!" Nicole yelled finally getting his attention. "Wha..whats wrong Nic...Nicole?" Rotor said in a daze. "I let you sleep longer but an hour ago Rick awoke and left to a place uncertain." Nicole beeped as the walrus got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Upon waking he had decided to look for Rick to see if he was around the hut in which he was not. "Thanks for your help Nicole!" Rotor said grabbior, and showing him in. "Hold on a sec Sonic." Came the reply from Sally. As she entered the room to see Rotor there she gave him a small smile. "I see you got some sleep. Hows Rick? He up yet?" Sally pondered as she, Sonic, Rotor sat down in the living room. "Yes...Yes he is my Queen, but I have no clue were he is, he was wake before I awoke and now is gone. Also I am returning Nicole for I have no use for her any more now that Rick is complete." Rotor said as he laid Nicole next to him on the couch. "Also I wanted to ask how was the sun rise this morning I am not able to watch it any more??" Rotor asked smiling mischievously at both Sally and Sonic. "Yes it was lovely...wait how did you know were we went?" Sally said with a look of surprise on here face. "Well I remember you and Sonic go see the sun rise every morning. I also know you go to the cliff that over looks Robotroplis to watch it as well. I remember you started this tradition since you got married." Rotor said once again giving them both a mischievous smile. "Well, we just got back from the view and I remember smelling some chilidogs in the kitchen." Sonic said closing his eyes and licking his lips longing for the chilidogs that made his day worth waking for, well that and his wife. "Thank Sonic I'll check the kitchen, Rick should be there I mean it has been four months since he last ate." Rotor said casually getting up to leave. "Good bye everyone see you later my King and Queen." Rotor said before leaving.  
  
As the King and Queen too said there good byes Boomer left, heading for the Mess hall when he notice a rather large crowd of Freedom Fighters gathering around the door and windows. "Normally Ant' cooks, and it is not even that great of a flavorful food anyway, I wonder whats going on?" Rotor wondered as he got closer to the Mess. "What is that Rick?" "All right Alicia is back finally!" "Man that Raccoon sure eats a lot!" "Why is she talking to HIM??" "How long have they been there?" "Since earlier this morning, I think!" This was some of the conversation that Rotor heard as he finally reach the Mess and made his way inside to see the scene. It was not like anything he had seen in his entire life.  
  
There was Rick with a big plate of chilidogs and sitting next to him was Alicia they were share a conversation, and a chilidog. Every once in a while Rick would take a chilidog a feed it to Alicia who would laugh after wards. She also had her hand on Rick's free hand that rested on the table. All Rotor could do for now was stand there with his mouth open. "Hey Rotor Wana have a dog." Rick said interrupting his conversation and holding a dog up for Rotor. "Uh...Umm sure, but Rick how did you wake and why did you leave?" Rotor asked as he set the chilidog back on the plate when Rick wasn't looking. "Oh! I thought it was you who woke me so I decided to grab a bit to eat since I been in a comma for what... four months?" Rick said inhaling two at once showing off to Alicia. "Well yes but..." "Well I hate to say it but could you leave us a lone for a while I was having a private conversation with the lovely young women here if you don't mind Rotor!" Rick said turning towards him giving him a stare to leave. "Sure...Rick but I want you to see me later all right." Rotor requested from Rick, in which he got no comment from cause he was commenting on how much she was like the only person who really now could understand his needs.  
  
He could hear laughter coming from where they sat as he headed out of the Mess. "Yo! There is nothing wrong going on here, why don't you just go in as see the new couple." Rotor yelled at everyone knowing he wouldn't see Rick like he wanted and Knew he was right the soon Rick and Alicia would be going out together. "Oh! Rick you're so sweet you don't have to feed me." Alicia said as Rick held another chilidog for her to eat. "No sense I told you I like you and I have not intention to stop, or until I run out of chilidogs. Also I told you to call me Rick not Ricks." Rick said smiling still holding up the final and last chilidog. "I can't help it Ricks I don't know why but that I how I can say your name and thats the only way." Alicia said smushing the dog in Rick's face. After wiping it all off Rick started to laugh. "Want to go for a walk in the woods, and watch the sunset?" Rick asked as he held up her hand so that she could get up from the table. "Sure Ricks it would be an honor to watch it with a kind and sweet person like you." Alicia said accepting the offer and holding on to Rick's arm as they walk out of the Mess hall, walk through the woods the rest of the day until they got to the point of day to watch the sunset, in which Rick led her back to her own hut for the night.  
  
"I enjoyed the walk Ricks, I also enjoyed getting to know you better." "Me too Ali...that is okay if I call you Ali isn't it?" Rick pondered this question to her. "Why Yes of course it is okay for you to call me that, just like I call you Ricks. I guess it is like pet names for each other, and anyway Sonic calls me that all the time, so fell free." Alicia said smiling from the great item she had. "Good night Ali." Rick said and kissed Ali's hand making her blush. "Good night Ricks, and sweet dreams." Alicia returned the greeting and kissed him on the check which made him blush as well and stand there long into the night after Alicia went inside to bed, he just stood there for an hour, till he woke from his trance an went home to bed.  
  
---Time Line-April 3239 Two Months Later ---  
  
Well it has been two months since Rick and Alicia meet and they have grown closer with every waking moment. Taking walks in the forest, watching the sun rise and set every day. The Knothole villagers think that there are an excellent item almost as happy to watch as the King and Queen are to see in the garden talking. The two androids love the life they share and don't want anything to interrupt what they share but even for them I hate to say nothing lasts for ever.  
  
Bunnie decided to pay Antoine a friendly visit along the way from her hut she stumbles upon Rick. He was pacing around the center of Knothole frantically. She walks up close to him when she sees a look of total depression on his face, and in his eyes. Bunnie worries for Rick, runs off and decides to tell Alicia whats going on. Sensing something very wrong Alicia runs up to Rick as he looks down and turns of his watch alarm off. "Hi! Ali hows it going?" "How didga know that I was coming Ricks!?" Alicia said curiously. "Oh!! I heard ya coming, and you tend to rub your feet on the ground, also you are the only person besides me, who has metal in our feet." Rick replied quietly as he stopped pacing and faced Alicia.  
  
"Whats wrong Ricks, I can sense something's wrong, I can hear it in your voice, and I can see it in your eyes. Please tell me my love!" Ali said slowly embracing Rick and slowly and softly stroking his check with the back of her right hand. "Can I ask you something Ali, the love of my life?!?" Rick softly said looking into Ali's eyes as a small group of Freedom Fighters looked on. "Yes! Ricks ask away!" Ali answered back smiling. "Get...Get Rotor, Alicia. NOW!! Please!" Rick said as his eyes closed and his body fell limp in Alicias' arms. "RICKS...RICKS...SPEAK TO ME...RICKS NO NO NO... NOOOO ROTOR!!" Ali said crying gently shaking her limp Rick trying to revive him. As Freedom Fighters started to gather around the robotic couple. "Where's Rotor? Anyone please someone tell me." Alicia pleaded to the crowd. "Still in his hut." A male pig Freedom Fighter said.  
  
With that said Alicia dashed off toward Rotors' hut. Without knocking Ali entered Boomers hut in which this act startled the walrus, but Alicia rushed over to the work table and laid her beloved Rick on it. "He was pacing frantically around in a circle, there was a small shallowness in his voice!" Alicia said putting a hand on her chest and breathing in deeply. "OH!! Crud I have to refill his adrenaline quickly, how long has he been out cold Alicia??" Rotor said nervously as he loaded a giant souring with adrenaline for Rick. "Only two minutes about. Why?!" Ali said curiously. "WHAT!!! HE HAS NOT TOLD YOU YET!?!?" Rotor said injecting the substance into Rick's' chest. "HUH!? What do you mean?" Alicia said scratching her head still confused. "Come with me Alicia, I have something very important to tell you. Don't worry about Rick he is resting now and he'll be all right...(for now!!)." Rotor said leading Alicia in to a clean and neatly put living quarters, which looked good aside from his messy work shop. "Ok!! Rotor spill it, tell me Ricks is going to die isn't he." Ali said as she sat down in a cushy arm chair and started crying. Rotor sensing some hostility in her voice but only to a small extent walked over to Ali and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Alicia listen. Ricks...I mean Rick is fine He's just in a light comma, in which he will wake after a few days I promise you with my life that he'll wake up. Now here is the..." "He'll wake up, good but I still don't understand what has happened to my Ricks!?!?" Alicia said looking up with tears still streaming down her checks.  
  
At this point a sonic boom is heard off on the other side of Knothole and soon Sonic and Sally rushed into Rotors' hut Sally trying to catch her breath from the extent of Sonic's sonic running speed capabilities. "We just heard the news!" Sonic said with a worried look pointed both at Rotor and Alicia. "Alicia...Are you okay!?" Sally said starting to cry herself. "Ricks...He passed out...Rotor said that he is in a comma..." Alicia said as she gets up after saying her heart breaking news, runs up to Sally and barries her head in Sally's shoulder and crying even more louder than ever while hugging Sally. "Hey Rotor...um when will Rick come out of it??" Wondered a saddened hedgehog. Rotor looked blankly at Sonic then at Sally comforting the heart broken Alicia the best she knew how.  
  
"Sonic please take a set in the chair, and Sally take Alicia over to the sofa and give her as much support as possible please. As I was saying Rick is an android, but not like you." Rotor said starting to pace as he thought, but corrected himself to stand still when Alicia cried louder. "Man! Sorry Ali, but I'm outa here, ganna be in the kitchen okay Sal. Sorry again though Alicia." Sonic said quietly and left to make lunch. "Continuing...Rick use to be organic, completely Mobian. He passed his final test and became a Freedom Fighter. On his first mission we were on top of a high building, overlooking a garbage dump of computer scrap. While spying a swat-bot fired his riffle at our party, everyone dodged the blast except for Rick, he was hit hard in the chest from what I saw. He plummeted off the building all the way down into the computer components." "But then how is Ricks here in todays time era, a live and kicking??" Alicia said between her crying fits and interrupting Rotor from his explanation. "I'm getting there...Anyway a couple of days later on a parts raid we went back to the heap and got Rick and brought him back to Knothole. Here Bookshire and I made Rick into what he is today. But one small problem arose...ADRENALINE...his true power source to run all his components that we installed into Rick. Thats all I know Alicia, other wise I am just an inventor that dose what I'm told." Rotor concluded slowly rocking back and forth on his feet. "But WHY...Did he lose his adrenaline amount to make him pass out into the comma?" Alicia said calming down to the point where tears still came out but no sound was made by her. "Right, you see Alicia Rick needs his adrenaline to act like us, so if he dose not have it he can't run or function properly." Sally added trying to help her friend understand more.  
  
"There is another factor as well. Lets say that a normal Mobian makes a cup of adrenaline, that means without our help Rick could only make four ounces in one day. Also lets look at Rick's out put with his level he would need about twenty cups of adrenaline so we supply him with what he needs, our artificial adrenaline is the best for Rick's health." Rotor said as he held a hand sized jar of the adrenaline. "Thank you all for your helping me to get through this but right now I need to be alone, once again thank you all, and good night" Alicia said getting up. "Good night Alicia, sweet dreams hopefully." came from both Rotor and Sally, while Rotor was holding the door so both could get out of the hut. Rotor went back to treating Rick with more adrenaline, Sally went to bed next to her king (Sonic), and Alicia stayed up the rest of the night unable to sleep, and crying ever now and then.  
  
---Time Line-April 3239 One Week After Rick's Incident ---  
  
"This has been so hard on Alicia. It's been a week, and Rick has not shown any good signs of improvement. If only...If only this blasted machine would work." Rotor mumbled as he toyed with one of his inventions. "Rotor what ya making??" Alicia said slightly startling him. "AAAHH! DON'T DO THAT!! It was a suppress for you but not anymore." Rotor said shakily from the scare. "Oh! Sorry, but I was wondering if you had Ricks 20 cp's of adrenaline for another try!?" Said Alicia some small tears from her eyes still depressed about Rick. "I have a better idea I want to hook this machine to Rick and is it okay if I ask Sonic, Sally, and Bookshire to come watch the demonstration?" Rotor asked humbly drumming his fingers together. "Yeah sure! Will Ricks be awaken by it??" Alicia Asked back with her eyes growing wider with enthusiast. "Yes it will in theory, but we only have one chance cause it has a power supply that can only be used once a year! So you go and get everyone while I connect it to Rick. Please...go NOW!!" Rotor said as he shoed Alicia out the door.  
  
Alicia Ran from Rotor's hut across the compound to where they both live. As she walks up on to the porch she hears a voice behind her. "Alicia whats wrong we saw you run all the way from Rotor's hut. Did something happen to Rick?" The voice said as Alicia turned a round to see Sonic and Sally standing next to each other as they walked up to her. "Oh! Sally, Rotor might have found a way to revive Ricks" Alicia yelled as she jumped for glee. "WOW! Thats great!" Sally said running up to Alicia and holding her hands smiling. "Yeah, he wants you, Sonic, and Bookshire to watch while Rotor dose his work." Alicia said while Maurice finished the walk up the walkway. "I'll go get Books and Sal could you get Bunnie? I bet she would like to watch and give comfort in case something BAD happens." Sonic said rubbing his nose with his finger. "Yeah sure thing, but Alicia please go back to Rotors' and wait. We will be there soon." Sally softly said heading back down the walk with Maurice.  
  
Alicia headed back to Rotors. Soon everyone was there to see Rotor hock in the last on the weird looking pipes to Rick's body. "In theory this should work, but this is the first time I will be testing it for sure." Rotor replied to the group of friends crammed into his hut. Alicia was holding on to his hand, while Sally gave some comfort to her by hugging her round the shoulders. Bunnie was leaning by he wall. Sonic and Bookshire were talking bout something like Swatbot camo. "Will he really wake sugar?" Bunnie said in her southern accent. "Yes Rotor you should have gotten me in the first place, so that I could help in any way I could. I have always wanted to see Rick in a more living state than this cold comma." Bookshire said looking down at his fellow unconscious raccoon friend. "Well by pumping forty cps of adrenaline then sending a charge through it like I said in theory it should wake him, and that means that Alicia can be alone anymore." Rotor said ready to pull the switch. "Are you all ready for the start of the situation" Rotor said one final time. "Yes!" Everyone said all at once. "And you Alicia?" Rotor said gabbing a firm hold of the start lever. "Yes! Rotor I am ready to see Ricks caring eyes again." Alicia said making her hold on Rick more firmer.  
  
As Rotor threw the switch there was a huge power serge of all the Knothole power draining out to go towards Rick. Slowly but shurely the power regained, after a total of two minutes the power was fully back and Rotor threw the switch to the off position. "mmmmmmmmmmmm" Slowly came from within Rick. "Ricks!?" Alicia said in a shocked tone of voice. "I don't want to...I don't want to leave Ali alone...mmmmmmm" Rick said, his eyes were still closed. "Rick! Its me Ali, I'm hear standing next to you. Rotor is here, along with Sally, Sonic, Bunnie, and Books." Alicia said to Ricks' ears hopping he would open his eyes. "He is still in shock. He must be asleep." Bookshire said venturing into a new territory of medical attention. "Indeed it did work..." "Work...Work he is still asleep!" Alicia yelled at Rotor her temper starting to go off again. "Hes asleep, thats all, at least hes not in a comma anymore." Rotor said frightened of Alicia. "Ali!?...Ali!?...I'm...I'm sorry for leaving you I broke a promise to myself and you." Rick said sitting up eyes open with a look of sadness drawing Alicia's attention from Rotor who sighed with relief. "Its Okay! Ricks your awake and now we can be to gather forever." Alicia said embracing Rick while Rick tried to shake off the effects of Rotor's machine. "Welcome back Rick." Bookshire, Rotor, Sally, and Sonic all said at once. "I need a walk to get rid of this dizziness, I also need to show Ali something important." Rick said hand on his head leading Alicia out the door. "You should be Ok for the rest of the day so fell free, but be careful the dizziness should last about four hours then it will ware off." Rotor said warning Rick.  
  
Soon after a small celebration everyone left the dingy hut to do personal business once again. Rick and Alicia head into the forest, Rick had warped Alicia with his right arm to show that he missed her a lot and also so she would help him stand straight while walking. "Have you seen Rick since he and Ali left!" King Sonic ask his beloved queen. "Well! You know haw LOVE is: love hits you when you least expect it, love hurts you where you cannot guard, love obeys no rules or reasons, except it always strikes your heart." Sally awnsered back, seductingly at Sonic. "Well no worries right they'll be fine by them selves. Hopefully!?" Sonic yawned climbing into bed soon followed by Sally.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Sally and Sonic were up before sun rise like usual to watch it with each other then headed back to Knothole to start another day. As soon as the King and Queen got back they spotted Rick and Alicia had just got back as well. "You guys were out in the forest all night?" Sally yelled at them so that they would hear her. "No I wanted to show Ali ma secret place to be alone in case she is looking for me and can't find me." Rick awnsered as soon as they both got closer to Sonic and Sally. "Yeah and by the location it has a great view of the sunset and sunrise." Alicia said warmly snuggling next to Rick. "Also Ali fell asleep right after so I got a blanket that I stashed there and waited till morning to bring her back." Rick awnsered shyly. "An't he kind? He did that just for me." Alicia said blushing no visible than the sun in the afternoon sky. "Are you sure thats all that happened?" Sonic ask mysteriously looking at Rick. "I promise thats all that happened, and you know I keep ma word." Rick said shock at what Sonic just ask him. "Ok I will believe that for now." Sonic said tapping his foot with curiosity. "I just want to remind you that it was I who gave you those magnificent roses at your wedding." Rick said smirking. "Yeah! I was meaning to ask you about that, cause I look on Nicole on the growing places of the roses you had and it was amazing no such flowers grow on this side of Mobious and it wasn't even the time of year to have been growing." Sally said once again pulling out Nicole and typing some commands on keyboard. "I know I will tell you of the place that the roses that were so beautiful and so lovely in size. It may not have been so obvious to you, but now I will make it clear. It was the location of my hideaway you must remember that I am an inventor just like Rotor so it was easy to have built a growing terrarium for them then using the knowledge that I got from Nicole I began to mutate them in a safe manner as to not hurt them in any way." Rick said with a grin. "I have seen them, they look even more beautiful in person. But only a picture could show someone of the things they miss in the land of Ricks paradise." Alicia said reminding the others that she was still there.  
  
Now getting a little mad, Sonic was ready to finally challenge Rick. "I know of the power, cause I have seen it myself, but sometimes Rick I just don't know how I manage to stand you." Sonic said glaring at Rick happily sanding there as if to mock the great king of Mobious. "Sonic! Don't you know he is as fast as you." Sally said looking worried of the both of them. Just as she had said that Rick moaned in another type of dizzily state "aaaaaa" He said regaining his composure. Shaking his head a little, he turned to find that Rotor had given another injection of adrenaline into Rick's back bone. "Thanks Rotor, I needed that." He said as he turned back to Rotor. "Sorry you guys. I guess I used to much adrenaline last night. While...While...I need to be alone for a bit. Sorry my King and Queen, and I am especially sorry to you Ali." Rick said running of back into the forest from which he and Alicia came from earlier. "Ricks...Ricks.....Is he going to be okay Sally?" Alicia said wounding, and worrying over her stressed robot friend. "Yes! He needs to blow off some steam just like someone else I know." Sally said looking at a serration hedgehog. "Ok, Ok I get the hint I'll cool off by running for a while." Sonic posed as he taped his feet. "Come on Sonic, I wanted to see Uncle Chuck any ways." Sally commanded as she headed of for the power ring pool. "I'll wait by the entrance for ya Sal' I need some lone time too." Sonic barked back still steamed at Rick.  
  
Alicia ran a little ways to catch up will Sally so they could have some girl time. "Sally, why do they act that way?" Alicia asked still a little puzzled at what just happened. "Remember Rotor said he had to PROGRAM Rick with a new personality so that his original personality wouldn't interfere emotionally in his present state." Sally reminded Alicia of this from the earlier conversation(Rotor explained to Alicia why Rick was the way he is). "Yes! But I still don't get it?" Alicia calmly said in a disappointed tone of voice. "What he ment is that when he started on Rick, he made personality disks to use on Rick. Well he made them a little to well so he cut and piece distinguishing treats of all of the main Freedom Fighter. They were: me, Sonic, Rotor himself, Bunnie, and even Antoine." Sally said laughing, remembering when Rotor had asked for permission to do so. "So he is not really him self but all of you in one is that what your saying?" Alicia asked her friend and creator. "Here, let me explain it in a more personal terms. Okay?" Sally ask as she stopped and turned to her friend. "Ok!" Alicia said sitting down by a tree.  
  
Sally sat down next to her. "Ok! Lets see. He still has his original thinking process, he has Bunnie's loving hospitality, Rotor's mechanical genius, my understanding of all kinds of things and my love for Sonic, and I hate to say Sonic's speed and the same love for me. Rotor made it though so that Sonic's love was at a greater or more higher level than what he had originally programmed." Sally finished saying, exhaling deeply. Alicia just sat there absorbing the information that she just heard.  
  
Soon she got up wiping a small tear from her eye. "So...So...the love for me is actually towards you...." Alicia said as she turned toward the Great Forest and all out ran at high speed until she could no longer run. "Ali...Know that I think of it, Rotor must have planed that." Sally thought as she watch Alicia run away. Getting up she finished her trek to the power ring pool. It was not time until another ring surfaced. "I bet Sonic is getting border than ever." She thought again as she head back towards Knothole. Arriving at the entrance she found that Maurice had fallen asleep, she walked up to him and gently kissed him on the check. Sonic still in his sleep said. "mmmm...Your the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, you make my heart pound, mouth water, yes theres nothing like a chili dog." Sally was blushing until last couple of words, getting somewhat ticked. "Wake up SONIC HEDGEHOG!" She yelled waking him up with a start. "Wow! Cool it Sal, you'll ruin a hedgehogs' hearing that way." "Yeah! Right, so whats left of it?" Sally said mocking Sonic. "He Sal' got the ring?" Sonic said quickly changing the subject. "Yeah! Lets go this place is a little two dramatic." Sally said as she placed the ring into Sonic's backpack. Soon they were zooming of towards Robotroplis see Uncle Chuck.  
  
Uncle Chuck worked over his computer board deep within his secret lab that was hidden in the garbage piles on the outskirts of Robotroplis. He was Sonic's uncle, roboticized more than ten years ago by Robotnik, but recently had his own memories restored to him be Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters. Uncle Chuck still resided in the big city, intent on being a spy for his friends, reporting in anything suspicious about Robotnik's doings. This morning he was intent on breaking an incrypted code to reveal the data involved. His metallic brow frowned thought as his fingers flew over the keyboard. Uncle Chuck did not have to worry about being caught at this activity, for he himself had set up blocks to prevent himself from being detected by another computer, for he was a brilliant inventor, and this type of activity was like second nature to him. He had stood there in the same spot for three hours now, and would stand there for another five if he had to, to break Robotnik's code. All of a sudden he heard a light tapping on his door.  
  
Hurrying to the door Uncle Chuck raised he small periscope to see who it was, no doubt it would be Sonic, but it wouldn't hurt to check. Of course it was Sonic and with him Sally. He raised the door to let them in. "Uncle Chuck! Been awhile. How's it goin'." Sonic said as he hugged his uncle. "Great! Sony-boy, just hard at work like always." Uncle Chuck said hugging Sonic back slightly hard with his robotic strength. "Charlies, have you been well?" Sally said greeting Chuck. "Why my queen!? Such formalities all of a sudden. Its a pleasure of course." Uncle Chuck said as he bowed to Sally slightly then slightly to Sonic. He lead them to his computer to show what he was working on. "An incrypted code? What could it be?" Sally said looking over the page puzzled. "What bout Buttnik? Chuck!?" Sonic said as he started tapping his feet already getting board. "He's up to something I can smell it. He has been quiet since the begging of last month." Uncle Chuck said typing away again at his computer. "Isn't that the time Rick woke up Sal'?" Sonic asked Sally curiously. "Yes that is bout the same time...you don't think, that Robotnik had something to do with it do you Sonic?" Sally said with a worried voice. "What Rick's back to life again?" Uncle Chuck ask stunned. "Yes, and now he's going out with Ali." Sonic added. "I wouldn't have been suppressed at all, at that." Uncle Chuck said starting up again. "What do you mean Unc'?" Sonic said puzzled. "Well, think about it sonny-boy, the way Rotor programmed Rick. He was programmed to love Sally just as much as you Sonic, so naturally with Sally already been taken he chose the next best thing Alicia." Uncle Chuck said trying to make Sonic understand.  
  
"So! Whats the difference?" Sonic said still not getting the point. "Sonic, Rotor probably changed it so that Rick would still love sally but having Alicia being Sally's robotic duplicate he made so the Rick can love someone of his own kind." Uncle Chuck said shutting down his computer for later. "Is something wrong Uncle Chuck?" Sally said sounding worried. "Oh! No it is just that my shift is almost up, so I have to go, so as not to be late." Charlies said heading for the door. Uncle Chuck made sure that the coast was clear before opening the door and heading out to do his shift, while Sonic and Sally make there way back to Knothole. Bunnie is out scouting around the Great Forest when she hears yelling coming from a distance. Thinking someone may be in danger she runs in the direction from which the scream came. Getting closer Bunnie sees that it was Rick who screamed. Inching closer she watches him punch and kick a near by tree. "Yeeeaaaaaa!" Rick screams as he lands a well placed punch knocking down the tree. Bunnie steps out of her hiding place. "Suga-Rick y'all al'right?" She asks. "Oh! Hi Bunnie. Not to good!" Rick says getting ready to start on the next tree. "Are ya sure swettie. I mean if y'all need ta talk I'm ol'right here." She calmly says walking closer to Rick. "Come on over to ma place, we can have a cup of tea. Thats always a good way to calm all down now." Bunnie said placing a hand on Rick's shoulder. "Sure why not Bunnie! I have never had tea before. I love to try some." Rick said as he and Bunnie headed back to her hut for some tea and a talk.  
  
Mean while Sonic and Sally had just gotten back from there small and unimportant mission. "Thanks Sonic, I have something to do but I'll be right back." Sally said putting her hand by her mouth deep in thought. "!?!?! Ummm, Ok Sal' I'll just make some chilidogs for my lunch(like what else would I eat)." Sonic said heading for their hut licking his lips, already savoring those chilidogs. As Sally headed towards the forest she saw Rick enter Bunnie's hut. "So, how do ya like your tea now suga?" Bunnie said filling her tea pot full of water. "Well normally, I have some adrenaline in it but I'll have to add that myself. I uuummm like mint tea with a tablespoon of sugar in it. Is that Ok, I mean do you have any Bunnie?" Rick said watching Bunnie place the teat pot on the stove. "Yeah, sure I do sugar-Rick." Bunnie happily said giving Rick a big smile. Soon the tea was ready, Bunnie grabed two tea cups and place a mint tea packet in each followed by a tablespoon of sugar in each. Then she poured the tea into the cups and sat down. "Hows than suga?" Bunnie said sipping her tea. "Uumm...Bunnie do you have a bandage?" Rick said looking down at his tea. "Why did ya cut you'all self?" Bunnie said worried that Rick had hurt himself in the woods. "Yes...sort of like that!" Rick said looking up a Bunnie, while slightly moving one of his arms around under the table. Bunnie walked to the bathroom and got him a bandage, when she got back she laid it next to his tea cup. "Sorry bout this Bunnie, but this is a little graphic." Rick said as he place an arm on the table, slowly he raise the other and revealed that he was holding a small dagger. Before Bunnie could react Rick slammed it down into a vane in his arm. "RICK!?!?" Bunnie yelled at him. Rick quickly removed the dagger and put it away, he took his arm over his tea cup, and slowly squeezed. Instead of blood and very clear liquid dripped three drops into his tea, and before anything else could escape he place the bandage over the cut, looking back at Bunnie, "Adrenaline!" he quietly said taking a drink of his now perfect tea. Bunnie still looking quite confused she just sat there and sipped her tea. "Sorry, Bunnie!" Rick said finaly done with his tea. "That is ok Rick. I have to admit that was a little strange though." Bunnie said as she gathered up the tea cups and placed them in a sink. "Um!? Bunnie...um when is the princess I mean the queens birthday?" Rick said with the look of a briliant idea stringing through his raccoon mind.  
  
"Oh-ma stars, I almost plumed near forgot. It is in about a week, now that I think about it." Bunnie said slaping herself bout her head. "Why do ya ask darling?" Bunnie wondered what the adreanline junkie was up to. Oh! Nothing...I...um...was just wondering. Thats all Bunnie. Hehehehe!" Rick calmly said scraching the back of his forhead while a bead of sweat slowly flowed down his brow. "If you will kindly excuse me I have to start on a gift for Sal'...I mean Sally." Rick said as he got up form his chiar, neatly pushed it back in and quietly left without another word. "I guess I have to figure out something too." Bunnie said getting another cup of tea, sitting there for a while trying to think of a good gift for Sally as well.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
